Battle of the Heart
by priceless xpressions
Summary: Amy and Ian are in riviling bands at the final for the Battle of the Bands, but will they let their feelings over ride their song choice and lose the Battle just to get across how their feeling? And there is a new heart-throb in Amys life?
1. The First Step

**This is my first songfic and fanfic,**** so be kind… Please. (Smiles sweetly and bats eyelashes innocently) **

**Amys P.O.V.**

Amy looked in dismay at what Nellie had turned her band, The Extras, into. Her friends were dressed in ripped jeans, knee-high boots and tank tops, the only cool thing about this was that Nellie had thought to put 'The Extras' on the tank tops. The first one to speak was Crystal;

"Jesus Christ, look what Nellies done this time." This brought chuckles from the rest of us. Crystal can always lighten the mood.

"Next time I see Nellie, she's dead" exclaimed Elaina. She always misleads you with her beautiful blond hair, blue eyes and chubby cheeks.

"Now, now Elaina. Such language, from such a lady, is not condoned." Comes a voice from behind us. A silky, slithery voice, that makes my body tingle. Standing in the doorway, is Elaina's drop-dead gorgeous brother, Devon.

"Devon." Elaina groans "what the hell do you think you're doing here!"

"What? I'm not allowed to wish my little sister luck?" Devon replies smoothly. As if four girls weren't currently wishing Devon didn't have a head.

"NO!" everyone shouts at once.

"Fine, just wanted to say 'Good Luck'. Oh and Amy?" Devon asks

"What, Devon?" I ask patiently.

"Can I speak to you outside?" He explains

"You're kidding" I spit out "NOW? Of all times?"

"I'm not kidding, and yes NOW, of all times" Devon says as if speaking to a small, retarded child.

"You have 5 minutes, Ames" explains Jordan.

"Fine" I say, as if Devon isn't jumping on my last nerve. The cold air hits me like a tonne of bricks. "What?" I ask angrily.

"Just wanted to say…" then he does something totally unexpected. He leans down and kisses me. His lips almost bruising mine. My first kiss (Korea was too short, so it doesn't count) and it's with a young God. Life is awesome, and then someone has to go and ruin it.

"Amy?" comes an accent I know all to well. I, sadly, break away and look into Devons, startled, eyes.

"Great" I murmur. I look away and glare at Ian. "Ian" I say venomously "what are you doing here?"

"A-Amy C-Cahill?" I'm surprised he's stuttering, but hopefully it doesn't show on my face.

"Do you know any other Amy Cahills?" I answer coldly. Nothing had improved since the hunt, obviously.

"None as beautiful as you" he says, back to his own signature British accent.

"Well do you mind?" I say wanting to get back to Devon and his soft, soft lips.

"Yes." He replies

"And since when did your opinion count?" I ask with forced sweetness

"Since I became the Lucian leader" he replies as if we're discussing the weather

"Yeah well since I'm the Madrigal leader, I really don't care. But seriously, how'd you get backstage?" I ask confused, it had been hell just getting Nellie through.

"Well, love, I'm performing"

"Oh, well, see you then" I say letting go of Devons hand, which I didn't know I'd been holding, and stormed off into my bands changing room, slamming the door behind me and leaving some very confused boys in my wake.

Ian's P.O.V

I can't believe it. The first time I see Amy after last years Christmas reunion, (and she hadn't even looked in my direction during that) is wrapped in some other idiots arms. He doesn't deserve her. And when I realised it was Devon, I nearly blew a gasket. How could he? He's one of my best friends. And he goes and makes out with my territory. My Amy. Didn't I tell him every single day we've known each other that I love her? Maybe I had actually called her Amelia instead of Amy. Yes that would be it. I'll have to tell him to piss off after the battle. As I walk into my changing room my band, Forever, bombard me with questions,

"Who was that hot chick you were talking to?"

"Can you introduce us?"

"Did you cop a feel?" this continued until the ever smart Jake interrupted

"Do you guys not see the look in his eyes?" I knew instantly what he was talking about. My 'Amy Look' "he's got his Amy look on, that means, either he's been thinking 'bout her, or that 'hot chick' you were just going on about was Amy" so wise at such a young age.

"Actually, yes Jake that was Amy," I reply and just then Devon walks in, I can barely restrain myself, "HOW DARE YOU!" I shout. Devon looks confused, so I did call her Amelia.

"What?" he asks

"You were making out with her!" I scream no doubt that our opposing band can hear me and thinks I'm a psycho.

"Who? Oh Amy, yeah, I've had a crush on her for ages." He says in a dreamy voice.

"Amy is mine, you hear me? MINE!" Now they can probably, defiantly hear us. A tentative voice comes from the door and a lanky girl with brown hair and braces is looking at us with wide brown eyes

"Um, just wondering, could you guys, like, shut up?" she asks.

"Jordan, I'm in the middle of being very confused right now, if you could hold on a sec?" Devon asks, so he knows her?

"Jordan, is it?" I ask and she nods "Right well at the moment I'm claiming territory so, yeah"

"You're talking about Amy Cahill right?" Jordan asks

"Yes" Devon says "At least I think so"

"We are" I stare at Devon coldly

"Um, well how do you even know Amy likes you? Not Devon, because she really likes you, but you ummm…"she trails off

"Ian" I reply, smoothly

"Ian Kabra?" Jordan asks, shocked

"Yes, is that a problem?" I ask confused

"Well it's just that Amy kinda, sorta, maybe, might wish you eternal hell" she says in a sing-song voice

"And how do you know this?"

"Well whenever we bring it up, she gives us the whole story, again and again, emphasising that you broke her heart and then tried to kill her numerous times."

"WHAT!" I screech

"Oh don't worry, we know. I'm a Janus, but apparently I'm as smart as an Ekat. Or that's what Amy says, she is so kind to, almost, everyone" She says teasingly

"Oh. So Amy hates me?" I say sadly

"With every particle of her being, well I gotta go, they're starting" she says and walks away with a slight bounce in her step.

My

Life

Is

Over.

Amys POV

Dan is gonna kill me. It is so awesome here. The stage is the best thing since toaster waffles and the choice of songs are to die for. Oh well. I can't wait to see Ian's face when I walk onto the stage. Speaking of which…

"AMY!" shouts Jordan running towards me.

"WHAT!" I shout back

"I just wanted you to know…" she cuts out panting for breath

"What?" I ask, worried

"He's here." She says as if this should be something big.

"I know, he butted in when me and Devon were kissing"

"Oh so he's the horrible, ass-wiping, jerkface whom you're gonna kill in his sleep?"

"Yeah. I'd already planned to, but now I just have more reason to." I say, as if this explains everything

"But…" her voice is drowned out by the speaker man advising us to get to our places, and quickly.

"We don't have time for this, let's GO!" I shout.

We run to an under ground part were we will be propelled up and land safely on the stage in, hopefully, one piece. When we get there the other band is already waiting, I keep my head down, so Ian can't see me. They go up first. Their names are called out. I only catch that the drummers name is Michael and that they have a keyboardist. Cool, I wish I'd thought of that. Suddenly it's our turn, we stand on our platforms and the announcer calls out our names and instruments as we shot up.

"Elaina Kelland on guitar, Jordan Lambert on drums, Crystal-Rose Prowse on bass and Amy Cahill on vocals." As I shot upwards I catch the look on Ian's face. It is a priceless expression. As we land I hurry over to call a team meeting

"Okay girls, this is no time for mucking about. I say we start out with a slow song to catch them unawares and then hit them with some Avril Lavene." There are no objections to my idea

"Ok then. Christina Perri, Jar of Hearts? That's an insanely slow song, and you're the only one I know who can hit the high notes, Amy" Crystal purposes.

"Good idea, then for the Avril Lavene how about 'What the Hell' I always liked that song." Elaina says. It's obviously not a question.

"Okay then. But first, who's gonna play rock, paper, scissors to start?" Jordan says, always thinking ahead. Of course they all look at me.

"OK fine, but if I kill Ian, it's not my fault. K k?" I say

"Of course not, I'll even help after what he's done to you." Elaina, like I said; murderous. I walk up to centre stage were Ian's already waiting.

"Hello, love" Ian says

"Hello, oh and the next time you call me love, I cut your tongue out, ok?" I say with hate to fire me on

"Love, love, love" he taunts

"Cobra, cobra, cobra" I say "let's just get this over with, k?" we draw, I get paper, he gets rock. The girls go first. "Watch and listen, Cobra, you might just learn something." I walk back. "Were starting, Jar if Hearts, I'll give you 5 minutes to get ready. Go!" I try to make it brief. But the thoughts will never stop churning in my head. Were on

**Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**

Song:** bold**

Amy's thoughts:_ italic_

Ian's thoughts: under lined

**And no I can't take one more step towards you**

_I will never walk his way again_

You walk my way every single day, you just fail to see me

**Because all that's waiting is regret**

_So true _

Does Amy regret what happened between us in Korea? 

**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**

_I am more than just a means to get the clues_

Ghost? She wears a sheet over her head? HAHA! Why do I always make my best jokes in my head?

**You lost the love I loved the most**

_He never loved anyone but __himself, I know that now_

Wait does this mean that at one point she loved me?

**I learnt to live half alive**

_It's like when he broke me that first time I was t__wo separate people_

Defiantly a ghost. My head jokes are so funny

**And now you want me one more time**

_At least, I think so_

Yes. I want you forever

**And who do you think you are?**

_Ian Kabra, ruler of the world_

Ian Kabra, ruler of the world

**Running round leaving scars**

_I __do have scars from all the times you tried to KILL ME_

I have scared her, in more ways then one.

**Collecting your jar of hearts**

_God know he owns mine__ a thousand times over_

Yes, I have a jar with filled with names of those whose hearts are mine. Amy features quite a lot

**And tearing love apart**

_Defiantly_

Those girls loved me? I never guessed

**You're gonna catch a cold **

_Do jerks catch colds?_

I don't catch colds

**From the ice inside your soul**

_More like blizzard of sharp pointy bits of ice_

Well, my soul is pure, like ice

**So don't come back for me**

_Don't even look at me_

No 

**Who do you think you are?**

_Ian Kabra, Jerk of the century_

Umm. Ian Kabra?

**I hear you're asking all around**

_You've called me a million times, how'd you even get my number after I changed it?_

I have called her a trillion times. I even called her after she changed her number.

**If I'm anywhere to be found **

_For you, I'm not_

Apparently she's not. Dan swears if I call again he will blow me up with dynamite

**But I have grown too strong**

_Reinfo__rced steel covering my heart_

I remember when she kicked me. It hurt, she has grown strong

**To ever fall back in your arms**

_Your strong, muscly, tanned, - BAD AMY, BAD! _

I wish she would

**I learnt to live half alive**

_You are my better half – STILL BAD, AMY, STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!_

So that means she actually liked me? Even loved me maybe? Sweet

**And now you want me one more time**

_I won't give in though_

Yes, I want you Amy

**And who do you think you are?**

_Ian Kabra, the boy who takes what he wants, when he wants_

Ian Kabra, head of Lucian Branch, and therefore I get what I want, when I want

**Running round leaving scars**

_I remember when we were kids and you pushed me into a glass wall, that hurt you b-_

I remember when I accidentally pushed her through a glass wall

**Collecting your jar of hearts **

_I am here to re-claim what is rightfully mine_

It is a big jar

**And tearing love apart**

_Like I __almost got torn apart by your mums MAN- EATING SHARKS!_

Like you almost got torn apart by Isabel's sharks 

**You're gonna catch a cold**

_More like the flu_

Like I said, I don't catch colds

**From the ice inside your soul**

_You __**are**__ cold and calculating_

I suppose I can be a tad cold sometimes

**So don't come back for me**

_In your high speed Porsche, I'm just fine in my Jeep_

I shall chase you in my high speed Porsche, until you accept me

**Who do you think you are?**

_Ian Kabra, Master of all that he sees_

Ian Kabra, Awesome one

**Dear took so long just to feel alright**

_About 2 years, if I remember correctly, which I do _

You actually never gave me my heart back, so I'M not alright

**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**

_Still working on keeping it in when I'm not around Devon_

Her eyes light up when she's around Devon, the b-

**I wished I had missed the first time that we kissed**

_Yes because just after you locked me in a cave_

I don't. it was heaven

**Because you broke all your promises**

_There were no promises, but the intent was pretty damn clear_

I recall not making promises. But I still broke them.

**And now you're back**

_I should have let you fall off Mt. Everest; it would have saved me a lot of trouble _

Yes I am

**You're looking to get me back**

_And to take away the little bit of normalcy I have, which is not a lot, but still_

Yes, yes, yes!

**And who do you think you are?**

_Ian Kabra, idiot_

Ian Kabra, way cooler than Dan Cahill

**Running round leaving scars**

_18, to last count_

I wonder how many?

**Collecting your jar of hearts a**

_Must be a big jar_

It is a gigantic jar

**And tearing love apart**

_More like shredding, with a chainsaw_

I actually put it in the paper shredder these days, but not Amys. I cherish hers

**You're gonna catch a cold**

_A big one_

Um, in case you haven't noticed, I DON'T CATCH COLDS!

**From the ice inside your soul**

_Do you even have a soul?_

I will never.

**So don't come back for me**

_Or Nellie, or Dan, or any body I care about_

For you, yes, for Dan and Nellie, eww no

**Don't come back at all**

_Preferably for the next, oh I don't know, forever?_

I will be back for forever

**And who do you think you are?**

_Ian Kabra, owner of my heart, you wish_

Ian Kabra, wanna-be owner of Amys heart

**Running round leaving scars**

_And bruises and fractures and broken bones_

And bruises, and fractures, and God knows how many broken bones

**Collecting your jar of hearts a**

_Giant jar then, considering that you break every girls heart_

I break, almost, every girls heart.

**And tearing love apart**

_Like I said, chainsaw_

Like I said, paper shredder

**You're gonna catch a cold**

_That would be almost as funny as Natalie when she's around cats_

I am not like Natalie when she is around cats 

**From the ice inside your soul**

_And your heart_

If I'm going to catch a cold it will be from my ice cold heart

**So don't come back for me**

_Because you, hopefully, don't know were I live_

Good thing I know were she lives

**Don't come back at all**

_Don't even come to Boston anymore, please_

I will search al of Boston and never leave until I have found her and convinced her I love 

her

**Who do you think you are?**

_Ian Kabra, soul eater_

Ian Kabra, sad because you choose some one else

**Who do you think you are?**

_Ian Kabra, heartbreaker_

Ian Kabra, thinking of going emo

**Who do you think you are?**

_Ian Kabra_

Ian Kabra 

I look around. All I hear is the sounds of mad clapping from the audience. I find Ian; I hope he heard the double meaning in that particular song. His hands move together in a smooth clapping motion. He starts to walk toward centre stage; I motion for my girls to follow me. As he has his band following him.

"Well, Cobra, I hope you enjoyed that song?" I ask. An unspoken threat in my voice.

"We will just have to wait and see" as I turn to leave I notice Elaina and their bassist ,Mitchell, staring at each other as if they were blind before this moment.

"All we need is cheesy music," Crystal says, teasingly. It immediately snaps Elaina out of it.

"Huh?" comes her startled reply.

"Its okay, Elaina, you weren't staring that much." I say soothingly "Promise"

**There you go. A whole chapter. Be thankful I get the computer to do my homework. Otherwise this would never get done. Will hopefully update soon. Did I mention I don't know how to spell? Espically names? So sorry to all you die hard Avril fans if I've miss-spelt her name, OUCH! Who threw that chair? **

**Chow for now,**

**Priceless Xpressions. **


	2. A Phone Call

**Thanks to all you nice people who reviewed. It was the highpoint of my day; it actually was the best I have felt since third period gym when I crushed my worst enemy's foot. Good times. ****Especially big thanks to those people who said nice things, here they are:**

**BriBri 120**

**Syatapandlisten**

**Pj196**

**Madgrigrl39**

**Lucy0**

**Bookgirl39**

**You girls (and guys?) ****Rule! And not to mention the people who favourite my story, like ToriTurtle13.**

**I seem to have forgotten the disclaimer (this counts for chapter one as well, ok?), here goes**

**Me: IAN!**

**Ian: What? I was sleeping.**

**Me: Do the disclaimer please.**

**Ian: Why do you idiots always ask ****me**** to do the disclaimer?**

**Me: I wasn't asking.**

**Ian: And why should I do it?**

**Me: Let's just say, Natalie might be a tad let down. As in emotionally and because she's over a pool of your mothers sharks right now.**

**Ian: OK! OK! Just whatever you do, don't kill Natalie! She's all I have left!**

**Me: Ummm the fact that all you have is Natalie defeats the purpose of my story, so lets just forget you said that and do the fricken disclaimer**

**Ian: Ok. Priceless Xpressions doesn't own:**

**39 Clues.**

**Any of the characters except her own, like stupid Devon.**

**Or any of the songs.**

**Me: Thank you Ian. Natalie will live another day, until that is I decide to write a Natan story, MWAH HA HA HA HA *cough, cough***

**Also, I need ideas people! This is the only song I have for Ian and I need more as I'm doing at least 5 each. I NEED HELP! Just review me your answers. Please? I'll make you a pancake? Please? (smiles brightly and ****makes puppy-dog face)**

Ian's P.O.V

Ouch. Amy really hurt me with that song. I think I will go sit in a corner and cry for a little bit. A thousand questions are running in my head. The main one is 'OMG Amy, please for the love of God, Amy love me!' but that is highly unlikely. But maybe I can even out the playing fields a little bit. I walk over to my band, who are currently talking to Mitchell about the girl from Amy's band he was staring at as though she was his angel. Pfft. Love like that only happens in fairytales. And my mind. With Amy. And me. Sigh, life sucks.

"Alright people, I need to get a message across to Amy, any ideas how?" they are all Cahills, so they know everything.

"Mmmm?" Mitchell says distractedly. Like something, or one, is on his mind.

"Just sing Tommy and Krista, by ThirstyMerc that'll get her, it always works" Jake advises. He has been with more girls than I care to count.

"Great idea, but with the last song, I need you guys to be able to sympathise" I say, and of course they all know what I have in mind. I have only been talking about it since last years Christmas dinner when she looked like a floating angel coming down from heaven, again. "OK?"

The chorus of 'yeses' and 'yeps' that follow would make a military teacher proud, I think.

"LET'S DO THIS THEN!" I boom.

**Tommy and Krista by ThirstyMerc**

_Ian thoughts: Italic_

Amy Thoughts: Underlined

**Well Tommy met Krista at the age of 19**

_Actually I was three and her name is Amy_

Umm, a little bit wrong, but what ever

**Prettiest girl that he'd ever seen**

_True then, true now_

He thinks I'm pretty? Yeah right, it's probably one of his mean tricks

**There was not a lot of waiting**

_There was a lot of waiting_

He will keep waiting

**They started dating**

_I wish_

He wishes

**They used to hang out at the coffee shop there**

_Coffee shop? I've never taken Amy to a coffee shop, though it is a good idea…_

I hope this doesn't give Ian any ideas

**T****he weather was nice**

_The weather is always nice in Korea_

It was quite sunny when we were in Korea

**But the stakes were quite high**

_Like life or death high_

Um, like Isabel killing everyone in her way high?

**And one day Tommy made Krista cry**

_I still have nightmares about hearing her broken sobbing while the cave door closes_

I hope he heard my broken sobbing when he shut that cave door

**And then the messed-****up doo-wops started to fight**

_We fought and fought and eventually you won_

I won in the end, amazingly

**And Krista went and said goodbye**

_She never even says 'hello' any more_

I won't even look at him now

**She used to be in love with me**

_I think she did,_

I was NEVER in love with you Ian Kabra

**And now she gone and taken all the love away**

_I don't even think you can stand to be in the same room as me_

I was never in love with you so I couldn't take all the love away

**She used to be in love with me **

_Yes she did_

Ok, maybe just a little crush while we were in Korea

**A****nd now I'm just a memory **

_She has probably erased me from her brain even_

I had happily erased you from my brain until you showed up tonight

**Well couple years on he was out with his friends**

_My band IS my friends_

He has friends?

**When Tommy walked into a room and saw Krista again**

_I didn't just see you, I saw you sucking face with my best friend_

I hope he saw how happy I could be with out you

**Crazy thing was ****it was all still there**

_Well at least my feelings were_

I kinda, sorta felt a twinge in my gut, and not a bad one either

**And Tommy said 'hey you wanna drive somewhere?'**

_I would but she won't go near any car that isn't her baby that she built from scratch_

I ain't going anywhere near any car but my little 'Aqua-Hopes' 

**Drove to the city ****where the lights shine low**

_The lights in here are pretty dim_

I think they are running out of power in here, I can barely see the other side of the hall

**And Tommy had a feeling that his heart would be broke**

_From the second I caught a glimpse of your __tantalising red hair_

I hope his heart is broke, so he knows what it's like

**And in a second he was down**** something she said**

_She didn't say anything_

I don't recall saying anything

'**Tommy I'm with someone else'**

_But the kiss was a slap in the face_

I hope the kiss I had with Devon slapped him out of it

**Tommy I'm with someone else**

_A big slap that left a nasty bruise in the shape of your beautiful hand_

Preferably a punch, or a kick to the groin.

**She used to be in love with me**

_Maybe, __if I'm lucky_

Ok, it was more than a twinge

**And now she gone and taken all the love away**

_Well actually I took all the love away _

Yeah, and he ain't getting it back. Ever

**She used to be in love with me**

_Until that fateful day when I broke your heart_

OK, OK. I used to write down cheesy 'Happily-Ever-Afters' about us

**And now I'm just a ****memory**

_A sad memory_

A angry, mad, pissed-off to the limit memory

**Well Tommy never turned to ****aggressional fear**

_I do beat up a lot of punching bags though__, and people who make a move on Amy_

I heard he hit Devon

**Instead he started welcoming the ****New Year**

_Amy is __my New Years resolution_

He probably has everything he could ever wish for. I wonder what his New Years resolution is?

**But at night**** she invaded his thought and his dreams**

_I have taken__ to doodling your name and mine, in a heart_

Right, probably tied to a post with fire flaming around my ankles

**Can't keep his mind away from Krista it seems**

_Not at all_

Post, fire, 'nuff said

**And so cruel but funny enough**

_Funny? None of this is funny; a lot of it is depressing though_

When you do something to make me like you it is more than funny, it is HILERIOUS! 

**Krista and her boyfriend had broken up**

_That would be the day_

I have a boyfriend? Probably a reference to Devon

**But until they meet again**

_Now _

Hopefully never

**And the time feels right**

_Now _

It will never be.

**This is how it is tonight**

_No, love me now_

Yes, and it stays that way

**This is how it is tonight**

_Right this second now_

Never, ever again

**She used to be in love with me**

_She did?_

Ok. Maybe I fell in love a little easily

**And now she gone and taken all the love away**

_But maybe, just maybe, she'll consider giving it back?_

Yes I did, and guess what, you ain't never getting it back

**She used to be in love with me **

_I sure hope so_

Yes, I did. And I'm not afraid to say it 

**And now I'm just a memory**

_A gorgeous, hot, sexy, memory_

Yes, yes you are loser

**She used to be in love with me**

_*sigh*_

only for the span of, like, a week

**And now she gone and taken all the love away**

_All of it, every last drop (is love a liquid?)_

Every. Last. Bit. 

**She used to be in love with me**

_Yes _

Yes

**And now I'm just a memory**

_Unfortunately_

Yes, and you will continue to be

All is silent. Not even a cricket dare speaks. Amy's jade green eyes reach mine. It hurts to see whats in them. Hate. And hate. And guess what? More hate. For me. And only for me.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, that was a terrific first round. We'll give our bands fifteen minutes for costume change and a coffee break, we will be right back." The announcer guy says. 15 minutes. That's all? Shit.

Amy's P.O.V

Fifteen minutes? Perfect.

"Girls!" a honey on ice voice slides across the stage. I know who it is instantly.

"Jaybelle?" I hear Elaina exclaim and suddenly she's there. Perfect despite the humidity. Not a hair out of its gorgeous blond place. Not a wrinkle in her designer jeans or a stain on her funny T-shirt.

"Hello girls, how is the performance going?" her voices echoes even though the room is buzzing with noise. I didn't even know she was in the country let alone the town. Elaina comes running through the room her face red and her arms out. Jaybelle engulfs her in a hug I know smells like chocolate. "Hello Elaina, I haven't seen you in ages, how's Devon?" she asks in that well mannered tone.

"Why don't you ask Amy?" comes her muffled, and somewhat sarcastic reply. One perfectly plucked eyebrow raises.

"And why would that be, Amy?" her voice drips confusion

"W-W-Well…" Great. I haven't stuttered since last years Christmas party. "It was

n-nothing, really" I know that I am blushing tomato red right now. Not good.

"Amy" her voice is like a sigh. "What happened" it isn't a question. It is an order. Damn. I hate it when she gets all high-and-mighty on me.

"Well, he um kinda, sorta, mighta kissed me?" the question in my voice is enough for her to get all soft and gooey.

"Aww, honey. It'll be alright, promise." She is the kindest person I know. At that exact second my phone rings.

"Hello" my voice transmits back to me through the earpiece

"Hello, is this Amy Cahill?" A voice like a song replies. I can't help but smile, well you can't blame me. I haven't heard from Kurt in ages.


	3. Depressing AN

**Hi. **

**Um you're gonna be slightly pissed. **_**Slightly. **_**Just whatever you do, do NOT throw that chair you are sitting on at me. Please? Other wise I will be really injured and will not be able to write at all. K? I have been planning my birthday party so I will not be updating for a while.**

**To keep you happy here is a bit of a preview and a ****joke you will want to know the correct answer to, it is a knock-knock joke though. Cuz if you do you will be rewarded with a virtual banana, wow, I just perverted that last bit. Hehe. **

**Preview****:**

I wonder what Amy is thinking about? And who was on the other end of the phone? The person that made her smile like the sun? It can't have been Daniel, he is very annoying. Well, annoying to Amy and Natalie and me and every other sane person on this planet. I hope it isn't competition. Maybe it's that Kurt guy that Amy met in Africa? I hope not. He looks like he could take down the Taipan that Isabel keeps in her office without even breaking a sweat. And he might even prove a fair match for me in the looks department. Bast-

"Ian!" comes a shout from across the stage. I know without looking that it's Jake.

"What?" I shout angrily in reply

"Amy's heading this way, thought you ought to know" he says calmly

"1: Don't preach Potter to me 2: really? 3: you have a little schmutz on your face." I am angered greatly.

"1: I will preach as much Potter as I feel fit to preach, 2: yeah, 3: really, were?" his answer cuts across my thought as I watch Amy glide towards us. She really is beautiful in her new change of clothes, skinny jeans in acid wash print that hug her flawless figure and a silk blouse that makes her absolutely undeniable. At first I thought that she is walking to me and then she winks and walks strait past and right into Devons waiting arms. I swear on Amy's life I am going to kill that asswipe, viscously, and painfully. Jerk. All I can hear, apart from Amy and Devon whispering sweet nothings, is a strange ringing. Great. It's official. I'm going crazy.

**YAY FOR PREVEIWS!**

**Here is the joke:**

**Knock-knock.**

**Who's there?**

**Panther.**

**Panther who?**

**?**

**Oh I'm nasty.**

**Chow for now**

**Priceless Xpressions**


	4. The Way Things Are

**Yes. Yes Kurt. Please don't hate on him. It is not his fault that he is way better for Amy then Ian. Yes I just said that and there is nothing you can do about it. Well not much. So anyway, 'A Reading Addict' gets a pancake for giving me a song for Ian to sing. YAY! I will definitely use that song. In a while. Like in chapter 8? Hehe. ****Also **_**big,**__**big**_**, **_**BIG**_** thanks to an anonymous reader who literally gave me a gazillion songs, thank you so much! You get a pancake too 'Michelle'! ZOMG, who am I kidding, everyone gets pancakes, I love all the reviewers 'equally', one for you and one for you, none for you though… o_O On with the story!**

**(Before I forget, again, I don't own anything but my characters, if I did Ian would have died, a lot****, but I will try to control myself in this story and not kill him off. See I'm TRYING to make it more Amian friendly. Pfft. Lovers, you can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em) **

**Oh yeah and I'm SORRY for putting my story on hiatus for a while, jeez get over yourselves! The answer was:**

**Panther no panths, I'm going thiwming! **

**Hehe lamest joke EVER!**

Ian's POV

I wonder what Amy is thinking about? And who was on the other end of the phone? The person that made her smile like the sun? It can't have been Daniel, he is very annoying. Well, annoying to Amy and Natalie and me and every other sane person on this planet. I hope it isn't competition. Maybe it's that Kurt guy that Amy met in Africa? I hope not. He looks like he could take down the Taipan that Isabel keeps in her office without even breaking a sweat. And he might even prove a fair match for me in the looks department. Bast-

"Ian!" comes a shout from across the stage. I know without looking that it's Jake.

"What?" I shout angrily in reply

"Amy's heading this way, thought you ought to know" he says calmly

"1: Don't preach Potter to me 2: really? 3: you have a little schmutz on your face." I am angered greatly.

"1: I will preach as much Potter as I feel fit to preach, 2: yeah, 3: really, were?" his answer cuts across my thought as I watch Amy glide towards us. She really is beautiful in her new change of clothes, skinny jeans in acid wash print that hug her flawless figure and a silk blouse that makes her absolutely undeniable. I turn around and what do I see but the traitor himself.

"STAY AWAY FROM AMY!" I shout at him

"But what if she comes to me?" he asks suspiciously and I turn back around and she Amy is running at us, at first I thought that she is running to me and then she winks and runs strait past and right into Devons waiting arms. I swear on Amy's life I am going to kill that asswipe, viscously, and painfully. Jerk. All I can hear, apart from Amy and Devon whispering sweet nothings, is a strange ringing. Great. It's official, I'm going crazy.

"It's time!" the announcer guy, well, announces "We will hear from The Extras first as Forever played last." Double great. I wonder what their gonna sing?

Amy's POV

Yes. We are playing that way, and in the time it took for Nellie to get us proper clothes I successfully pissed off Ian for the second time tonight. Life is sweet and then I see Ian shouting at Devon and immediately run over and then Ian turns around and I run strait past into Devons arms but not before I see Ian's startled face, tonight seems to be full of priceless expressions, I hereby commend this night for it's overall awesomeness and amazing ability to make me feel better about Ian. Yes, it's official. I used to have a small crush on him, _this small. _Oh well, Kurt says he's on the way over and should be here in 20-30 minutes. It's a good thing we're only friends. Double oh well, we're on now. I step onto the stage and smile brightly at Ian as the first cords blast out of the speakers

**What the hell**

**Song= bold**

_Italic= Ian_

Underlined= Amy

**You say that messing with your head**

_Why, yes, yes you are__, not that I mind, anything from you is a serious improvement_

And I am

**All because I was making out with your friend**

_And it wasn't a very nice surprise, love_

What can I say? Your friends a good kisser, better than you. 

**Love hurts**

_I think she likes me_

Regret. All I'm gonna think

**Wether it's right or wrong**

_And it is defiantly right_

So very, very wrong

**I can't stop **

_Yes you can_

I might, but I won't

**Cause I'm having too much fun**

_I can be fun too_

Oh yeah I'm having heaps of fun

**You're on your knees **

_I remember that time I actually kissed your feet _

I remember that time you actually kissed my feet, yucky

**Begging please**

_I'm always begging_

You do beg a lot

**Stay with me**

_Yes, do stay with me_

Thanks, but no thanks

**But honestly**

_You are always honest_

I was honest, and you took that for granted

**I just need to be a little crazy**

_Isabel's crazy but you're the most sensible person I __know, and love_

So crazy right now

**All my life I've been good**

_Little __misses goody two shoes and I wouldn't have it any other way_

Too good to touch actually

**But now I'm thinking**

_So very smart_

I always think of the consequences

**What the hell**

_Don't change please_

I'm gonna change, I'm not that wounded little girl I was.

**All I want is to ****mess around**

_We can go to this gorgeous place in New Zealand where the mud is actually good for your skin _

I went to this place in New Zealand, epic

**And I don't really care about**

_But you do care right? It's just the song right?_

I just don't care anymore

**If you love me**

_And I do_

And you don't

**If you hate me**

_And I don't_

And you do

**You can't save me**

_How much you wanna bet?_

You can't, I'm unsavable you could say

**Baby, baby**

_Baby? Where'd that come from?_

No.

**All my life I've been good **

_So good at everything you do_

Good at everything I try, not that I'm modest or anything

**But**** now what the hell**

_You belong in heaven_

I'm probably heading there anyway

**So what **

_So everything I feel about you_

Exactly

**If I go out on a million dates**

_You've been out on a million dates? But how did you slip by my state of the art cameras, _

_not that I'm stalking you or anything…_

I'm reaching that number, Ian's spaying cameras may be state of the art, but their really easy to break

**You never call **

_I do, but you have caller I.D_

You do, but Nellie brought a phone with caller I.D

**Or listen to me anyway**

_I listen to every word that comes out of your perfect mouth_

You may say you do, but you don't

**I'd rather rage**

_You? Rage? Please._

Me? Rage? Hell yes

**Than sit around and wait all day**

_You don't though; you're off exploring the world or at school where I can keep an eye _

_out for you_

I don't though, you already put 18 tracking devices on me tonight alone

**Don't get me wrong**

_How? You've got an encyclopaedia for a brain, you're never wrong. That's not an insult _

_though._

I'm NEVER wrong. I learnt not to be the hard way, thanks to Ian

**I just need some time to play**

_Playground at school a good place?_

We don't have a playground at school so what am I supposed to do?

**You're on your knees **

_Pfft, not right now I'm not. I might wreck my suit pants. Do you know nothing?_

Huh, you on your knees in that suit? Please.

**Begging please**

_Though I am begging, grovelling even_

You do bake a good pie though

**Stay with me**

_Please _

No, never

**But honestly**

_So very honest_

Always honest till I meet you

**I just need to be a little crazy**

_I wonder what you'll be like crazy…_

I'm crazy when I'm alone or at the apartment

**All my life I've been good**

_Perfect, actually_

Maybe too good

**But now I'm thinking**

_What?__ What are you thinking?_

That you're too dumb to understand I don't want you

**What the hell**

_If you do go to Hell, maybe we could catch up and see each__ other some time, cause that's where I'm heading_

I hope we don't meet up in Hell

**All I want is to ****mess around**

_New Zealand, look up Rotorua and I'll take you there for our first date_

Preferably with mud and glitter

**And I don't really care about**

_Probably don't care about me. But you did save me from falling off Mt. Everest that has _

_to count for something, right?_

I really should have let you fall

**If you love me**

_Probably_

Nope

**If you hate me**

_Nope_

Probably

**You can't save me**

_I can so save you_

You so can not save me

**Baby, baby**

_You could have my babies, _(eww I didn't like writing this part)

I don't want to even see your babies, that is if anyone will have you and can stand you being around for 9 months

**All my life I've been good **

_So very, very perfect and I love that about you_

I love being too perfect

**But now what the hell**

_Funny that the place in New Zealand is called 'Hell's Gate' ironic much._

Hell, interesting word dating back to the…

**You say that I'm messing with your head**

_You are_

I am

**I like messing in your bed**

_: D REALLY! :D_

NO!

**I'm messing with your head when **

_I don't mind you messing in my head, or bed for that matter_

I do like messing in your head, not bed

**I'm messing with you in**

_With me in…? TELL ME, I MUST KNOW!_

Not bed

**All my life I've been good**

_Almost too good_

Pretty much too good

**But now I'm thinking**

_You think on your feet a lot don't you?_

Always thinking of out witting you

**What the hell**

_Seriously though, Rotorua, New Zealand, let's go_

As I was saying it dates back to around the…

**All I want is to ****mess around**

_Very muddy in New Zealand_

Mud is fun to throw at Dan as he sleeps and watch him squeal as he realises it's not funny putty

**And I don't really care about**

_Please care about me_

You

**If you love me**

_Do love me, I can change, I'm trying to change_

Don't

**If you hate me**

_For you I'll change my evil ways_

Do

**You can't save me**

_Try me_

Not even a little bit

**Baby, baby**

… (not even gonna do this one for fear that I'll get grossed out and have to st in my room

listening to Britney Spears crooning about 'Going all the way', which just freaks me out more, like I did last time)

**All my life I've been good **

_Perfectly good_

Practically perfect in every way

**But now what the hell**

_I'm worth it_

Your not worth my tears

**La, la, la, la, la, la****, la, la, la, la, la, la, **

_Reminds me of a fairytale_

Reminds me of a better fairytale

I pant as the song stops. That was funnier than I thought, but there's not a second to spare as Ian's band is up right now.

**Pant, pant, pants, jeans, shorts, short shorts, UNDIES! Hehe random moment, are you happy yet, well ****IS YOU? You will be if you review and subscribe, go on, the buttons right there. So close, just click it. Do it for the orphans that live on the money you're spending on internet charges right now. So go on. CLICK LE REVIEW BUTTON!**

**Chow for now**

**Priceless Xpressions**

**P.S: CLICK IT NOW! While you're still alive, cause I will hunt you down if you don't click it and review. What are you doing? Don't you dare scroll up that page… NO! COME BACK HERE, DON'T MAKE ME DRAG YOU KICKING AND SCREAMING IF I HAVE TO. You know I will… XD :D OD (Hehe the Cyclops smiles at you for choosing life.. or did you? MWAH HA HA) But seriously review.**


	5. cry Hiatus cry even harder

**Hello my dearies, I have decided that in order to have another chapter you MUST REVIEW! ****At least 14 reviews or this story stops. You have 4 weeks while I write the next chapter, starting today the 20/8/11. In the case that you don't this story goes bye-bye capeesh? Good. Because this is also a hold chapter I will be posting a preview in about **

**5,**

**4,**

**3,**

**2,**

**1,**

**PREVEIW!:**

Ian's POV

My breathing peaks as I make my way to the centre of the stage. Amy's song really spoke to me. I have decided to fight back with my all time favourite

**Rhythm of love**

_Ian: Italic_

Amy: underlined

**My head was stuck in the clouds**

_my head does that a lot_

**She begged me to come down**

_As far as she's concerned, I can die_

**Said "boy quit fooling around"**

_She did say that once, at a reunion. I believe Daniel made me climb an ice sculpture_

**I told her "I love the view from up here**

_And you_

**Warm sun and wind in my hair**

_It was quite warm when we first meet. The first day of summer_

**We'll watch the world from above**

_While we are jetting to New Zealand_

**As it turns to the rhythm of love"**

_My love surpasses even Christians love of God_

**We may only have tonight**

_The Vespers are like that_

**So till the morning sun you're mine**

_I wish you are_

**All mine**

_Really with you are_

**Play the music low**

_No, we are playing loud as we can_

**And sway to the rhythm of love**

_Let's dance_

**It's not much, but it's a start. And no offence to the Christians. Hehe. I have made it a ****thing that with every hiatus I do I leave a joke or a riddle, because I left a joke last time, this time it shall be a riddle:**

_**First think of the person who lives in disguise**_

_**Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies**_

_**Next tell me what's always the last thing to mend**_

_**The middle of middle and end of the end?**_

_**And finally give me the sound often heard**_

_**During the search for a hard to find word**_

_**Now string them together and answer me this**_

_**Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?**_

**I know this is easy but my dad didn't know it and that's enough for me.**

**Chow for now,**

**Priceless Xpressions ;")**


	6. FIGHT? this 1s proper

**Please don't be angry. I know I've been away for a bit but I have a good excuse! Honest! My excuse is… I learnt that boys are stupid. I've had my heart savagely ripped out by a boy I trusted. We dated, I broke us up, and now he's dating my BEST FRIEND. That goes against the girls' code of conduct! And I quote 'one must not date ones best friends ex'. Though we did only date for 3 days… oh well. I'm just happy she's not dating a complete idiot this time… so were was I? Oh yes, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. Now I must continue my story… before I forget, thank you for your overwhelming vote of confidence… I really needed it! especially to someone whose name I fail to remember, but I remember that you sent me like 20 reviews so I wouldn't stop writing and in each one was the things you like about my story. That was awesome! And I'm dreadfully sorry for the last chapter, I had, like, 5 different versions of it and only this one was finished, and I clicked the wrong one. And to the people who got angry- Jeez! Take a fricken chill pill! Everyone makes mistakes, so settle down. Gosh.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Oh Danny boy!**

**Dan: What now you stupid woman, I was sleeping**

**Me: I know you were sleeping, that's why I called you and not Ian or Amy who are **

**really quite close by…**

**Dan: Just wait till I get my hands on you, I'll use my ninja skills and smite you!**

**Me: Oh Dan, *laughs manically* you are such a crack up; you know I'm just a **

**figment of your imagination... Right?**

**Dan: Of course I know that *laughs nervously* umm anyway, what'd ya want?**

**Me: Well I thought that would be obvious!**

**Dan: Yea… so seriously what'd ya want?**

**Me: Disclaimer Dan, I want you to be Disclaimer Dan and do all my disclaimers for me!**

**Dan: Let me think… No**

**Me: Oh come on, it'll be fun, Disclaimer Dan and Marvellous Me!**

**Dan: Make me**

**Me: Do you really want to test that?**

**Dan: not really…**

**Me: Come on… I'll give you a cookie**

**Dan: Priceless Xpressions does not own 39 clues or the song 'Don't Hold Your Breath'… she does however own her characters who are completely fictional, to the best of her knowledge… can I have me cookie now?**

**Me: *with mouthful of cookie* I lost it…**

**Dan: Damn you woman!**

**Me: That's a bit sexist Danny my friend… my pal… my boy…**

Amy P.O.V

Damn him. Damn him to heck. But away from the subject of the idiot, it's been 20 minutes! Kurt should be here soon, yes! He's such a good friend. Maybe, if I ask reaallyyy nicely; he'll threaten Ian for me. That would be nice. And funny. Oh well, might as well tell the girls my plans.

"Hey! Jordan, Elaina, Crystal! Get yours butts over here. Right! Now!" I scream in desperation

"Permission to not, as you put it 'get my but over here' madam?" cries Crystal in military fashion. As I hold myself back from telling her exactly were she can shove it the others join me.

"What?" asks Jordan, like she has better things to be doing, and I suppose she does. The only reason she's not at the Janus headquarters is because she is the best drummer in the entire world. Or, at least, she thinks so.

"Well, I've decided to do 'Don't Hold Your Breath' as our next song, if you don't mind?" I declare

"That's it? That's the reason you dragged me away from Mitchell? Damn you!" Elaina exclaims

"Ouch, but lets think carefully bout this. He's in the opposing team, Elaina, it might hurt to consider this, but you have to think about the possibility that he's playing you." Reasons Jordan

"Don't even joke about that, Jordz. It's a serious accusation" I say, standing up for Elaina

"What's going on here, chickadees?" Jaybelle asks, walking over like she owns the stage, which, I suppose, she kinda does. We're silent.

"Well ok, if you don't want to tell me… I suppose I just won't let in the lovely boy outside, Kirk? Or is it Kurt?" she smiles devilishly at me

"Damn girl, I never thought you'd sink so low for information" Crystal says, but of course, we know she will. It's how she makes a living, trading information for money. She also owns a restaurant. And makes a mean Spaghetti and Bolognese. But that's beside the point.

"So, let me get this strait, if we don't tell, you won't let in the guy that's going to threaten the only problem in my life? That's a bit mean, even for you Jaybelle" I reason

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, yep, that's pretty much it in a nutshell" Jaybelle agrees

Elaina, ever the teachers pet, is the first to answer "well, we were simply considering the possibility of Mitchell being a rat."

"Uhhhh, I'm pretty sure he is not a rat. Traitor? Maybe. Rat? No. my brother is not a rat. For 1: he doesn't have those cute little whiskers or ears, does he?" Jaybelle says. Sugar. I forgot that Mitchell was Jaybelle's brother. And if Jaybelle was a Lucian…

"You have got to be kidding me" Elaina groans, "please tell me you're joking"

"I'm so sorry, Elaina, I totally forgot Mitchell's sister is Jaybelle" says Jordan.

Suddenly the speakers crackle to life and the newest announcement blares out at us "please take your places for the next round in which The Extras will start"

"Alright, your off the hook this time, but next time you might not be so lucky" Jaybelle warns.

We rush to the stage just in time to see Ian arguing with Devon. Ian's face is bright red but Devon looks almost too clam

Ian's POV

"Damn you Devon!" I shout "you think your so f&!ing cool, don't you? Damn YOU!"

"Gee, settle petal, it's not like I'm about to kill you or something" he replies, doesn't he get it? He is killing me.

"Calm down guys! It's just a girl for Gods sake." Jake tries to reason with me

"She's not JUST a girl!" Devon and I say in unison

"Pfrt, whatever. But you better calm down, cause thoust who is not JUST a girl doth glide this way, like which an angel must" he says, going into complete Shakespeare mode

"…wha?" I don't click until too late and Amy is standing right in front of me, snapping her fingers in my face, trying to snap me out of it

"Helloooo? Earth to Ian? Anyone there?" she says softly

"Huh?" is all I can give to the conversation

"Uh, Ian, bro? You ahh, you're drooling mate" says Mitchell. Amy blushes, Jake mutters a, no doubt, witty comment about me and Devon laughs, while he pulls Amy toward him for a 'good luck' kiss. Over her shoulder he winks at me, as his right hand sinks lower and lower down her back. Just before it reaches its destination the loud speakers go off again

"Places bands, you're on in 5, so hop to it!" I thank God for small mercies as Amy ends the kiss and hurries away to her stage. That's right. There are 2 stages. Neat, huh? Just as I'm about to smash Devons nose in Amy's band starts playing. And I stifle a groan as I realise what it is

**Don't Hold Your Breath by Nicole Shcerzinger**

**Lyrics: bold**

_Amy: italic_

Ian: underlined

**You can't touch me now**

_No, never again_

I will

**There's no feeling left**

_Well, actually, I can feel, and I do have an unhealthy amount for you, but it's not necessarily good_

I'm sure there's some feeling under that cold exterior, which, by the way, is new

**But if you think I'm coming back**

_No doubt you hope you are_

I will

**Don't hold your breath**

_Actually, do, please_

Uhhhh, if it will make you come back to me *holds breath*

**What you did to me, boy**

_Played with my heart, locked me in a FRICKEN CAVE and almost fed me to your mothers SHARKS_

Which is a lot, I know

**I can't forget**

_Obviously not, did I mention you LOCKED me in a god-damned CAVE? _

I **AM** sorry

**So if you think I'm coming back**

_Which i'm defiantly not_

Which I defiantly will be

**Don't hold your breath**

_If you would kindly die, I wouldn't feel so confused around you_

*still holding breath*

**I was under your spell **

_That's right; I admit I almost loved you. Almost._

I didn't know I was a wizard? Maybe I should make a love potion then…

**For such a long time**

_2 weeks is a looong time for a teen_

2 weeks is the blink of an eye in the grand scheme of things

**Couldn't break the chains**

_Nope_

Oh, chains, nice touch

**You played with my heart**

_Yup, in two different languages. Two!_

Forgive me for that

**Told me about **

_How 'pretty' you thought I was, bullsh-_

How pretty you are

**With all your lies and games**

_And there were lots. You're still lying and playing with me after all this time_

And I will never do that again

**It all my strength **

_And there's a lot of that, after the rigorous training regimen set by Uncle Fiske_

And there's a lot of it, after that kick in the shin, I had a bruise for such a long time

**But I crawled up on my feet again**

_But God did it hurt_

You? Crawl? Hah!

**Now you're trying to lure me back **

_I think_

Yes, yes I am

**But no those days are gone my friend**

_You're not my friend though_

We're friends? O.o

**I loved you so much that I thought someday that you could change**

_And I did_

You. Loved. Me? Nooooooooooo! Why not now?

**But all you brought me**

_Apart from, of course, lots of flowers and chocolates_

Apart from lots of worthless, mushy gunk that you threw out

**Was a heart full of pain**

_And my heart is big, apparently_

And your heart is so big

**You can't touch me now**

_Well, you can, but I'd rather you didn't_

I can, and I will

**There's no feeling left**

_Any happy feeling, that is. Kind of_

There is. There has to be

**But if you think I'm coming back**

_And I guess you do_

And I know I do

**Don't hold your breath**

_On second thoughts, don't. I may sorta hate you but you are important to Natalie and Natalie's important to Dan _(mwah ha ha! Take**THAT** Dan)

*still holding breath*

**What you did to me, boy**

_Or more correctly, man_

Actually, I'm a man, thank you very much

**I can't forget**

_It's burned in the back of my mind_

It's forever in your head

**So if you think I'm coming back**

_And i'm NOT_

And you will

**Don't hold your breath**

_Please_

*let's go of breath and gasps for air*

**I was worried about you **

_Admittedly, yes_

You were?

**But you never cared about me none**

_Not. One. Bit._

I care about you more than anything in the world

**You took my money **

_Well, no, but that's a re-iccuring fantasy_

Ahh, no I didn't

**And I know that you**

_You could…_

…? What? What could I do?

**You could kill someone**

_I hope you don't though, but you could have killed ME any number of times and you wouldn't lose any sleep over it_

Oh.

**I gave you everything**

_Well, not EVERYTHING_

You give me nothing, but I don't mind

**But nothing was ever enough**

_Well, nothing I did give you_

Fitting, seeming as nothing I do is good enough for you

**You were always jealous **

_You still are, if I do believe_

And I still am

**Over such crazy stuff**

_Pretty much_

Devon is not 'crazy stuff' he is a serious problem

**You can't touch me now**

_Emotionally_

Mentally, no. At least not until my scientists finish that new 'project'

**There's no feeling left**

_Lots left. Just not for you. Hopefully_

I'm sure there's a lot left

**But if you think I'm coming back**

_Which I'm not, except for when Dan and Natalie are on a date and need driving _(evil cackling)

I hope you will

**Don't hold your breath**

_Don't _

Please come back to me

**What you did to me, boy**

_Which is a lot_

Which I know is a lot, and I'd take it back in a heartbeat if I could

**I can't forget**

_Not even a little_

You seem to forget what I did for you in the gauntlet

**So if you think I'm coming back**

_Maybe I will though, because you are amazi- NO! BAD AMY! BAD!_

Which I hope you will, because you are amazing

**Don't hold your breath**

_Except when you're under water_

What if I'm under water?

**Don't hold your breath**

_Or you really need to_

If you ask me nicely, maybe I will

**Move on**

_Please?_

Give me three good reasons why I should

**Don't look back**

_I'm begging you, it's hard enough every time I see you_

I will always look back

**I jumped off a train**

_And I'd do it several , more times_

WHAT?

**Running off the tracks**

_That would be the train of any love in your cold, dead, heart_

Ahh, it was a metaphor

**Your days come**

_It did, a long time ago_

No it hasn't

**Face the facts**

_The large amounts there are_

No I won't

**A bad movie ends**

_Like all the ones you wanted to take me to see_

Like all the ones I wanted to see with you so we could laugh at the shotty graphics

**And the screen fades to black**

_Or gold, depending on which cinemas you go to_

Or gold, depending on which cinemas you go to, I heard there's one in New Zealand that fades to purple

**What you did to me, boy **

_Oh! Also you almost allowed me to be chopped to bits by a planes rotary blade, wanke-_

I would go back in time and take it all back in and instant, but i'm not the Doctor and I don't own a Tardis

**I can't forget**

_Nope, never have, never will_

Please do

**So if you think you're coming back**

_And you think you can get past Dan and his TNT? Hah! That's a laugh_

I can get past Dan and his 'ninja' skills, if it means I get you

**You can't touch me now**

_Hopefully_

Yes. I. Can.

**There's no feeling left**

_Not a lot left_

There's always feeling left

**But if you think I'm coming back**

_Not_

Will 

**Don't hold your breath**

_Please don't, black isn't my colour_

Then please reconsider me

**What you did to me, boy**

_The list goes on and on_

I know your angry, but PLEASE!

**I can't forget**

_Actually, I refuse to, as it were_

I will do anything

**So if you think I'm coming back**

_Don't think it_

I will always think it

**Don't hold your breath**

_And I hate funerals_

I beg you, Amy

**You can't touch me now**

_Maybe when you shake my hand at formal gatherings, like Christmas parties. Hopefully _

_this years won't be like last years_

what about at formal Cahill gatherings? Can I shake your hand?

**There's no feeling left**

_That sense has gone AWOL_

Please, show some compassion

**But if you think I'm coming back**

_In your dreams_

In my dreams

**Don't hold your breath**

_I'm sure Natalie would hate it too_

Please, forget the old me

**What you did to me, boy**

_Painful, sad things_

Bad, mean things that I deeply regret

**I can't forget**

_I'm not willing to forget, they serve as a permanent reminder_

You can, your just stubborn, which is something I love about you, the others being your laugh, your smile, your sense of humour…

**So if you think I'm coming back**

_It ain't happening_

I never left

**Don't hold your breath**

_No-one would like it if you dies, except maybe Dan…and Nellie_

Everyone would be happier if I just died

**Don't hold your breath**

_Just don't_

Only if you say not to

**Don't hold your breath**

_Please? For me?_

Fine, I won't

The first thing I hear after the song is a male voice with an African accent shouting

"GO AMY!" I shudder and my stomach clenches. I know that voice…

Amy's POV

"Kuurrrttt! You made it!" I shout, unable to contain my excitement, I run up to him and give him a flying hug, you know the kind were he picks you up and spins you around while hugging you?

"Mmm, I missed you Ames" He whispers in my ear as he sets me down. I stand back and get a good look at him, he looks positively delicious in worn-out jean shorts and a blue, dusty rugby shirt. Just at that second Devon comes up and I realise I'm still holding Kurts hands. I cough and drop his hands

"Uhh, Devon, this is Kurt he's from Africa" I explain. Devon takes my hand as he shakes Kurts

"Hi, Kurt, I'm Devon, Amy's boyfriend" he says territorially

"Hello, Devon, I'm Kurt, Amy's best guy friend" Kurt clears up subtly

"Uhh, Kurt? I was wondering if I could have a word?" I ask conspicuously as I head toward the least crowded part of the hall. Following he teasingly asks

"Sooo, a boyfriend Amy? What about poor little Ian?"

"That's actually the problem. He's here and he has made it clear he wants me to be his girlfriend, I was wondering if you could, you know… rough him up a little for me, so he gets the message?" I ask haltingly

"well, ok, but only cause we're best buds forever" he replies, his voice rising as he says 'best buds forever'

"thanks" I say gratefully and watch as he walks away.

His steps slow as he reaches Ian, I see him talking. Ian shakes his head. Kurt put up a fist. Ian scoffs. And I stare, helpless, as Kurt punches Ian right in the jaw and Ian falls to the floor. Out cold.

**MWAH HA HA! What will happen next? You will have to review to find out! And please, be gentle. I'm not impervious to flames, they sting. The question of the day/week/month/whatever:**

**What came first: the chicken or the egg?**

**Want to find out? Then click the review button. Come on. You know you want to. Click it. It will feel sad if you don't. and you don't want the review button to be sad, do you? If you do then you are a sick twisted person. Sick and twisted.**

**Chow for now;**

**Priceless Xpressions**


	7. Here we go again

**Hello my pretties. I'm back. Did ya miss me? Course ya did. I'm not gonna bother with the whole, thanks to… and … Cause, according to my English teacher, 'everyone who reads your work is equally special and deserves your heart felt thanks.' Well then, *holds up platter of pink gooey stuff that smells like peppermint* heart felt thanks anyone? Come on, try it. It's nice with the cream crackers that represent my undying loyalty? Please?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: … oh where, oh where is my Danny? **

**Dan: let me guess, you want me to get up off my favourite seat, where I'm playing my favourite game, while eating Nellies famous waffles and drinking WAYYY to much Coke © then probably healthy, all because you want me to say 12 words?**

**Me: … well actually it's more like 20-**

**Dan *cutting me off* well I won't have it! I have suffered to long at your hands! Nothing you do will hurt me! Not even if you put me in the well again! I have my rights!**

**Me: you been working on that speech long? Cause you are going to do the disclaimer. No matter what you say… remember, you're not the only one I have here…**

**Dan: *sheepish* took me half the night to write it up. Sooo, just the basic disclaimer? Or do you want the fancy fix?**

**Me: fancy fix…?**

**Dan: very well… miss Priceless Xpressions does not own any of the following: the rights to Scholastics 39 clues series, any characters who are not her own of invention, eg; Jordan, Crystal, Elaina, Mitchell, Jake, Devon… and so on, she also does not own the song; Sorry by Buckcherry. Done. Can you leave me ALONE now?**

**Me: …wow. That WAS fancy. You have been dismissed**

**Dan: *mumble, mutter***

**Me: oh, and here's a cookie for your troubles, dearie. *throws peanut butter cookie and sends Dna scurrying to get it before it falls* heh heh heh. **

**Guess what? ONWARDS! *holds up sword*:**

Ian's POV

I can't describe a punch. I mean, I can describe the way Kurt's fist whistled while it flew through the air. And I can describe the look of complete and unfiltered rage on his face. But I can't describe the pain. The absolute mind-numbing pain a punch to the jaw can make you feel. I can't describe the blackness of unconsciousness that accompanies it either. But I can hear just fine. But what I hear is a sound I never wanted to hear after Korea. The worst sound I can ever hear. Amy. And she's crying. For me? Or Kurt? I just want it to stop. Now. For the Lords sake, someone make this torture stop.

Amys POV

Pandemonium. That's the only word for it. Absolute pandemonium. All I can think about is Ian. And Kurt. The way Kurt. Punched. Ian. I'm running as fast as I can to him. As I drop to my knees on the concrete I start to cry. Loud, gut wrenching sobs that echo.

"IAN! Ian can you hear me? Ian, please wake up. Please?" I sniffle out. Suddenly I'm being yanked away from him "NO!" I scream "NO! LET ME GO!"

"Shush, little one. He'll be fine. Look? Please Amy, look at me?" says the person with their arms around me. I know without looking that it's Jaybelle. I turn my head. Knowing I won't like what I see. And I am right. She looks a mess. She must have fought her way through The Extras to get to me. I look away, back at Ian. Whose eyes have just opened.

I am far away, but I can hear him. He speaks strongly, though he's getting a bruise that looks painful.

"… Amy?" he gurgles through his own blood. "Where's Amy?"

"IAN!" I scream again, trying and failing at de-tangling myself from Jaybelle's arms.

"AMY!" He shouts back. Ignoring the hands offered to him he climbs to his feet unsteadily. "Let. Her. Go!" he roars at Jaybelle.

"Do you want me to? For once I let you go and he's finished kissing you senseless he's gonna beat up Kurt… so you better come clean to him while he's still in the love bubble" Jaybelle whispers through my hair. It's a tricky question. I'm dating Devon… but I WANT Ian to kiss me. But then he's gonna beat up Kurt, and probably Devon too.

"yes" I whisper back. Gulping she sets me down and half fixes my hair. Nellies gonna murder her for it. And then me. Because, God help me, I'm running to Ian. And I'm not stopping.

Ian's POV

My face hurts. My brain hurts. My eyes are watering for the first time since… oh. When I saw Amy and Devon together, but that's not the point. The point is I don't care. Because Amys running towards me. And I fully intend to kiss her. Even if I'm not allowed to. Like Damon off Vampire Dairies, I can't help myself. I love her. Opening my arms I catch her as she jump at me, my lips meet hers. Now this? This I can describe for hours. I've dreamt about this moment every night since that 2 second brushing of mouths in Korea. Where it would be. When. But I never thought it would taste like my blood. My blood and her cinnamon chewing gum. Then I just hold her. And my rage boils sweetly beside my love. I will destroy Kurt. And then maybe Devon

"Ian?" Amy murmurs against my neck

"Mmm?" I reply

"I'm sorry"

My brows knit together "For what?"

"It's my fault Kurt punched you"

"No, it isn't"

"Yes, it is. I asked him to, ugh, 'tell' you to stop trying to get me back…"

Her voice slopes off. And suddenly it's not Kurt I'm angry at anymore. It's Amy.

Amy's POV

There, I said it. Ian steps away.

"What?" he says. Disbelieving. And I know my face shows it all. Because his turns into a mask of anger. I can feel the drops free-falling down my face.

"Please don't be angry-" I start to say

"How could I NOT be? You asked you, minion to beat me up!" he says minion like it's a dirty word.

"He's not my minion…" I say weakly. Tears are bucketing from my eyes now, and I know my nose is running. He turns away. And just like that my heart breaks. I fall to my knees and my breaking heart thuds in my ears. Only small things register. A warm hand on my shoulder. Elaina's, I think. Crystal telling me that Ian's band is on stage and I have to go see. One of Ian's friends, Jake I think? Explaining that Ian does care. But I don't. Not any more that is. Him breaking my heart has also fixed my brain. He can do what he wants now. It won't affect me at all. I'm stronger for the pain he's caused.

"Let's go" I say standing up stiffly.

)}i{(

Even though he's bruised, he still looks good enough to eat. Not that I would. I'm so, totally over caring about him.

"Forever will be singing_" the announcer guy starts to say. But then Ians voice crackles over the loud speaker. And I realise that he's hacked into the announcers box.

"We will be singing, Sorry by Buckcherry. And I am" he says. I gasp as the familiar song starts playing.

**Sorry, by Buckcherry**

Amy's thoughts underlined

_Ian's thoughts italic_

**Oh I, had a lot to say**

I don't care anymore

_Please be listening_

**Was thinking**

You? Think? Let me guess, it was about the next way you'd hurt me

_About you. Always about you_

**On my time away**

Next time, stay away

_I'm never leaving again_

**I miss you **

You mean you miss HURTING me

_I miss the way you walk, the way you get a dimple when you smile, the way you almost love me… need I go on?_

**And things weren't the same**

They'll never be the same for me again

_They'll never be the same for me again_

**Cause everything inside**

Everything but your heart

_Only my heart_

**It never comes out right **

Like what? That you never meant to hurt me? Stupid douc-

_Like how much I need you_

**And when I see you cry**

Speaking of crying *sniffle*

_No! don't cry!_

**It makes me wanna die**

Like you tried to get me to die?

_Stop crying, I want to live more, so you can hear me say…_

**I'm sorry I'm bad**

You're not

_I am so sorry_

**I'm sorry you're blue**

And the suns blue too then?

_I never want you to be sad again_

**I'm sorry bout all the things**

What things?

_Everything that made you hate me_

**I said to you**

It wasn't what you said…

_And did that ever made you want me to die slowly and painfully_

**And I know**

Nothing

_Nothing. About you_

**I can't take them back**

No. you can't

_I hope I can_

**I love how you kiss**

… you do?

_It's perfect to me_

**I love all your sounds**

Pahahaha! You love how I sometimes snore?

_I even love how you sometimes snore_

**And baby the way you make my world go round**

…ngaw, I do?

_You're the centre of my universe_

**And I just**

Just what?

_Wait for it…_

**Wanted to say**

Say what?

_Wait…_

**I'm sorry**

You are?

_I'm sorry_

And then it happens. One of those moment you see on T.V. Only this time. It's real. Cause Ian's crossing the floor between the stages… something absolutely forbidden while singing. He's coming right for me!

**This time**

Oh and what about the other times?

_Everytime_

**I think I'm to blame**

So I was to blame in Korea then? Or in Australia? You know what? Fuc-

_You're not to blame for anything_

**It's harder**

The key to my hearts harder to get

_The get the key to your heart are really hard to get_

**To get through the days**

Hah! You live in your ivory tower and me and Dan have to work for what we have

_Till I saw you again I was so depressed… only seeing you with Devon didn't help…_

**You get older and blame turns to shame**

I want to get older without having to fear for my life

_I want to get older with you_

**Cause everything inside**

Your cold, black, heart included? 

_My cold, black, heart included_

**It never comes out right **

I used to be so tongue-tied when you were around

_I loved your cute stutter_

**And when I see you cry**

You never cry

_I hate it when you even sniffle_

**It makes me wanna die**

I wish you would

_I would die every day waiting for you_

**I'm sorry I'm bad**

You? Sorry? Pahahaha!

_So sorry bout everything_

**I'm sorry you're blue**

I'm not a smurf

_If you were a smurf you'd be hot smurf, or smurfette_

**I'm sorry bout all the things**

Everything?

_Every last thing_

**I said to you**

Even that you told me you loved me?

_Everything that made you cry, that is_

**And I know**

Nothing of love

_Nothing of loving you_

**I can't take them back**

You can't

_One day, I swear I'll make it up to you_

**I love how you kiss**

I love how you lie

_I do_

**I love all your sounds**

I love all your traitorous abilities, where adding a wing in Madrigal HQ devoted to traitors. You feature quite a lot.

_Even when you fart_

**And baby the way you make my world go round**

I never want to be part of your world

_You're in every part of my world_

**And I just**

Just what? Just broke me for the last time?

_Love you more than me_

**Wanted to say**

That you're a traitor that can't be trusted?

_That you're the world_

**I'm sorry**

No you're not

_So, so, sooo sorry_

**Every single day**

Every single day? More like whenever you wanna hurt me again

_Every. Last. Moment since I first meet you in Graces library I have loved you_

**I think about how we came all this way**

And what is 'all this way'? That I don't love you anymore? Yea, really long way

_From that first day to now, where I know what I wanna say to your face_

**The sleepless nights**

… how do you know bout those?

_Those spy cameras really work_

**And the tears you cried**

Not anymore

_You used to cry every night_

**It's never to late to make it right**

Yes. It really is

_Never to late_

**Oh yea**

No

_Yes_

**Sorry!**

Not

_Am_

**Cause everything inside**

You don't have a heart anyway

_My wasted heart will love you forever_

**It never comes out right **

Yet still you try. I wish you'd give up

_I'll never give up_

**And when I see you cry**

Never gonna cry for you again

_Never want you to cry again. Full stop._

**It makes me wanna die**

I wish you would leave me alone and stop sending flowers.

_I'll stop sending flowers and start sending chocolates_

**I'm sorry I'm bad**

You are bad. At telling the truth

_I'm bad at lying to you_

**I'm sorry you're blue**

I'm more peach coloured, thank you very much

_You're more ivory_

**I'm sorry bout all the things**

Everything? Even losing?

_Everything. Even when I win I'm sorry that you didn't_

**I said to you**

What have you said to me? Nothing. You don't even say hello!

_You keep telling me good-bye, but I'm not giving up that easily_

**And I know**

Nothing about me

_That I love you_

**I can't take them back**

No. You can. It just won't mean anything to me

_I will. And hopefully you'll forgive me one day_

**I love how you kiss**

And the oceans are dry, liar

_Like the oceans are wet, this is true_

**I love all your sounds**

You don't know all my sounds

_The sounds the cameras pick up I love_

**And baby the way you make my world go round**

I'm not your baby!

_I want to have my babies with you_

**And I just**

Lied again? Not hard to believe

_Wait…_

**Wanted to say**

That you're a prize idiot? Again, not hard to believe

_Wait for it…_

**I'm sorry**

I'm sorry too, for trusting you

_I'm sad you don't trust me anymore_

**I'm sorry baby**

And that I got your hopes up

_I'm not sorry you got my hopes up though, best day of my life_

**I'm sorry baby**

**And I'm sorry that you're perfect**

_More sorry than words can say_

**Yea**

…

…

**I'm sorry**

I'm sorry too

_I'm sorry_

He's on my stage now and… gotta hide. Go walk to Elaina, yes, she'll save me. Ian grabs my arm and spins me around. Dear God! He is really an excellent kisser. Mmm, he tastes like strawberries… wait! I'm dating Devon. And Devons sister is right behind him…

Ians POV

The last thing I remember is kissing Amy again. Then I hear a battle cry and Amy goes still. That must mean… and that's when I was knocked out. Again.

**Can antone say MWAH HA HA HA ? I just knocked Ian out. Again. That sates my anger. So, yea, review for another chapter. That's pretty much it.**

**You also need to answer my question, people! I was devastated that no-one attempted my last one!**

**Question:**

**Time out for a short vacation. Where would you like to go? In this hidden places quiz I've buried 10 places. There's one hidden in each sentence. The first ones done for you**

**He thinks I **_**am her st**_**upid sister. (Amherst)**

**Let no man or woman dye his or her hair.**

**His overwrought exasperation filled the enemy with dismay.**

**The wounded were brought in nine vehicles.**

**The calmest man is sometimes made irate.**

**The sale must commence at one 'o'clock.**

**I should be proud to entertain such a guest.**

**The escaping prisoners crossed the river on a raft.**

**He has my R.N as a monogram on all his notepaper.**

**He must cross the Atlantic or keep quiet. **

**Good luck, dearies.**

** Chow for now,**

** Priceless Xpressions.**


	8. Unpredictable

**Yes, it's been a long time. I'm not gonna apologise though. I will just ask for you to please read this chapter. **

**I also can't give you the answers to the questions, you know, the 'VACTION THING'. So yea, here we go. Chapter 6! WOOOO! YEA!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I'm sorry that today Dan is at the doctors, so we will have a relief disclaimer person… OH DEVON!**

**Devon: *waking up* uhm… wha? **

**Me: I have a tiny favour for you… can you do my disclaimer?**

**Devon: It is *checks glow-in-dark watch* 2:30 in the morning. Why on God's Green Earth would I even consider it?**

**Me: Fact 1: 'God's Green Earth' is actually 97% water, which makes it 'God's Blue Earth'. Fact 2: Ian got knocked out, twice. Is this not enough for you?**

**Devon: Shuddup, Priceless Xpressions doesn't own anything. Except her obviously crazy imagination. **

**Me: Hehehe, you shouldn't have said that. I'm now on the Amian Ship! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Devon: Oh shiiiiit-ake mushrooms.**

**As always,**

**ONWARDS!**

Amy's POV

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"That's going to hurt in the morning…" Jake is standing by Jaybelle.

"If you haven't guessed already, Amy, Elaina is a tiny bit over-protective" Devon is standing by me. Although my whole being screams for me to be running to the ambulance that Ian's being loaded into. Because my friend, my JANUS friend, knocked him out. With one punch. I must look into her heritage. There is no way anyone but a Tomas could do that amount of damage. Curiosity not only kills the cat, it also takes out inquisitive Cahill's on a regular basis, apparently.

"Uh, yea. I see that" I distractedly reply, trying to keep Ian in sight. "Hey, Devon? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Ames" he says

"Do you-" _love me? _"have a Tomas ancestor?" I say, chickening out.

"Hmm, Tomas you say? I don't think so. But I can check tomorrow, if you want" he says, decidedly confused.

"Attention Battle of the Bands, bands. Due to a, heh, accident to the lead of Forever, we will be unable to continue this Battle. We will continue tomorrow night. At 7, don't be late or your band will be disqualified!" the MC announces. Good. That will give me time to go to the hospital and say sorry.

"I've got to go, Devon. And, I think it would be best if we didn't see each other anymore." My ice-cold resolve doesn't thaw as I walk away from Devon and to The Extras

Devon doesn't say anything. I don't look back.

As I walk past, I hear Jaybelle giggle at something Jake says. Two small things slip into my otherwise un-interested mind. Isn't Jaybelle dating Alex? And did ice-cold Jaybelle, famous amongst my friends for being more boyish than her current boyfriends, just GIGGLE?

Okay, I know I'm being silly, but some part of me wants Jaybelle and Jake to get together. The bad part of their Happy-Ever-After? They have known each other since they were kids. Too much history. Too much weirdness. But Jay really likes him. And that's enough to put two (Jake) and two (Jay) together.

"Girls, the night is not over. I have a small errand. Teeny tiny, really. Can you help me?" I won't tell them until the last possible moment.

"Ohhhh, gonna serenade someone, are we?" the bad thing about having Jordan as a friend? She can see right through my defences.

"HarHar, actually yes, we are Jordz." I say. I can't hold my secrets forever.

"Uhm, Amy, girl?" Elaina asks

"Yush, Elaina?"

"Devon doesn't like serenades"

"I know that. That's why we're not going to serenade him. Everyone! Into Nellies van!"

Ian's POV

Ugh. I hate hospital food.

The boys surround me, saying nothing. Just looking at me. Seeing a fallen warrior. Also, Amys friend Jaybelle is here. Standing close to Jake. Good. He deserves her.

Grudgingly I ask where Devon is.

"Oh, I reckon he's in what most females call the 'Ice-Cream and Tears' stage. Maybe even at 'Chick-Flicks and Cookie Dough' though I don't know if guys watch chick flicks…" Jaybelle rambles.

"Uhhh?" I say wittily

"Oh, Amy broke up with him." Jake says, like it's nothing. I can't stop a grin from rising.

"When?" I ask

"Just after you were loaded into the ambulance." Mitchell says, glaring at Jake. Jealous much.

Glee bubbles in my chest.

Just before a voice echoes from outside my room.

Amy's POV

"Uhm, I don't know if you're in this wing Ian, bu…, Dan said you were and that's as good as I've got right now, so here goes" I say, looking up at the grey building that is the hospital.

Needless to say, Elaina isn't happy. But she won't give up on her band.

"Here goes guys, 1 and a 2 and a 1, 2, 3, 4!" shouts Jordan.

**Okay, I think we all get the gist of what is about to happen. Tell me if I'm too predictable, and if I should update… I'll just be here... you know, waiting for your reviews. **

**Also, I'm trying to decide between 2 songs for Amy to sing to Ian, 'I Try' by Macy Grace. And 'Falling for you' by Colbie Ciallat. I'm thinking 'Falling for you' but I don't know. What do you guys think?**

**Chow for now**

**Priceless Xpressions. :")**


	9. Treses are whispering or shouting

**If I seemed snotty at the beginning of the last chapter, I'm sorry. I was in a pissy mood cause my computer deleted all my stuff. Including the last chapter, which I completely re-wrote for you's. Don't worry, be happy. ****. Yea, yea. Sunshine and butter flies aren't my thing and I should just stop. Any who…**

**Do you's like my disclaimers? I like them. If you don't I can change them… JK, if you don't like 'em you don't have to read 'em.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hi, my names Troy McClure, you may remember me from such disclaimers as 'Phone Call' and 'FIGHT?!'… This disclaimer is brought to you by PopTarts© and ToasterWaffles©. A more similar type of food I have never known.**

**Dan: … Did you take your meds today?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not… why does it matter to you? I'm not bothering you with my disclaimers anymore, I thought you'd be happy. *posh sniff***

**Dan: *looking at ground* mumble mutter cough**

**Me: What's that Dan? I didn't quite catch that?**

**Dan: *sigh* fine, you wanna know the truth? I missed doing the disclaimer for you last time. OK?**

**Me Ngawwwwwwwwwwww! Now I know why Amy doesn't go bat-shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit-ake mushroom crazy! Course you can do the disclaimer!**

**Dan: *sheepish smile* thanks, Priceless Xpressions does not own 39 clues. She also does no own 'Falling for you' or me and Amy, Ian and Kurt. Did I do good?**

**Me: *smiles* Yes, yes you did. Here, have a ToasterWaffle©.**

**Dan: Aren't ToasterWaffles© just a bad rip off of PopTarts©?**

**Me: Yush, but eat it anyway! *chases Dan with ToasterWaffle©***

**PS, I'm sorry if Amy or Ian seem OOC. I don't really care**

**Yea, I recommend listening to the song while reading**

**So, ONWARDS!**

Ian's POV

I don't know, but I could swear the song that's playing is 'Falling for You'. A love song in other words. Shakily making my way to the window I see a sight of wonder. Imagine if you will, a tall girl with auburn curls and pale skin, jade green eyes of surpassing beauty. Wearing a prom dress that makes her look like a princess. With similarly dressed people around her with their respective instruments. That is what I am looking at. Amy wears turquoise, she is beautiful. Her gaze meets mine as she starts to sing.

**Song: 'Falling for you'- Colbie Caillat **

_Ian's thoughts_

Amy's thoughts

**I don't know but**

_Don't know what? You know everything_

Much 

**I think I maybe**

_Don't leave me hanging, love_

Kinda, sorta, little bit maybe

**Fallin' for you**

… _Really? *silly grin*_

Really, I am

**Dropping so quickly**

_I will catch you_

Like a stone

**Maybe I should**

_Should love me?_

Leave you to your life, without my added drama

**Keep this to myself**

_Bit late now_

May be a little too late now but

**Waiting 'til I**

_Know I love you to? Don't worry, I do_

Know I really care

**Know you better**

_My favourite colours green, I love Hokey Pokey ice-cream, my friends mean lots to me, I've read a lot of books you recommend on you facebook page…_

And that too

**I am trying**

_So am I _

Are you?

**Not to tell you**

_Tell me what?_

How I much I love the heck outta you

**But I want to**

_You do?_

I do

**I'm scared of what you'll say**

_You're scared I'll say that I don't? Are you kidding me? I faced the wraith of Elaina for you!_

What if Ian doesn't like me that much?

**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling**

_Not anymore_

You don't say

**But I'm tired of**

_Then I'll buy you a bed_

Dramas, I just want you

**Holding this inside my head**

_Oh, that kind of tired, my offer still stands_

But I am kinda tired, it's nearing 11pm

**I've been spending all my time**

_With Devon?_

Wishing you were here

**Just thinking about ya**

**I don't know what to do**

_Let me hold you_

Hold me

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

_I know I've fallen for you_

I hope you're falling too

**I've been waiting all my life**

_For what?_

For someone like you

**And now I found ya**

_You already had me_

You've always been in my heart

**I don't know what to do**

_Love me as much as I love you?_

Love you

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

_Please, dear God, don't be lying_

Dear God, I do

**I'm fallin' for you**

_You are?_

I am

**As I'm standing here**

_Looking like an angel, by the way_

Hoping you love me

**And you hold my hand**

_I wish I was_

I wish you were

**Pull me towards you**

_Yes, please_

*evil look*

**And we start to dance**

_*hums wedding tune*_

I wish we can dance now

**All around us**

_Is a bubble of perfection? This I know_

Is you

**I see nobody**

… _but you are obviously surrounded by friends?_

Cause all I can see is you

**Here in silence**

_Not really that quiet, love_

Apart from our awesome rendition of 'Falling for you'

**It's just you and me**

_I'm flattered_

And my friends…

**I'm trying**

_To hate me?_

To move on

**Not to tell you**

_Anything, you have a lot of secrets and I intend to learn them all_

Why I love you

**But I want to**

_Do you? Let's start with why my nose is broken_

I do

**I'm scared of what you'll say**

_Don't be_

Do you like me, do you not?

**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling**

_Don't ever hide something that will make me smile like this_

Not anymore

**But I'm tired of**

_Hate? War? Devon?_

Everything 

**Holding this inside my head**

_You don't have to anymore_

I won't anymore

**I've been spending all my time**

_Thinking of Kurt?_

Hoping for forever

**Just thinking about ya**

_Me? Little ole me?_

Always 

**I don't know what to do**

_Never go anywhere I can't find you_

Stay with me

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

_Please be_

I am

**I've been waiting all my life**

_Not all of it, I've been waiting since the library…_

Since Korea

**And now I found ya**

_Wait, found me? Was I hidden?_

You seemed so distant

**I don't know what to do**

_I do, marry me._

Never let you go

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

_I've been falling for you for a long time_

South Korea wasn't even close to when I first noticed that I liked you

**I'm fallin' for you**

_That's good, no?_

I hope it's good news

**Oh I just can't take it**

_I don't care_

I don't care

**My heart is racing**

_So is mine_

Like a steam train

**The emotions keep spinning out**

_Like love and hate merging?_

Over and over and over

**I've been spending all my time**

_Stopping Daniel from breaking his legs?_

Stopping mysef from writing 'Amy Kabra' over all my school books

**Just thinking about ya**

_I've been thinking about you too_

Too much

**I don't know what to do**

_I do, love me more_

I don't wanna do anything anymore

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

_May Natalie have mercy on you_

May Dan have mercy on you

**I've been waiting all my life**

_I've been waiting all my life for a girl like you_

I've waited for you for ages

**And now I found ya**

_You will never lose me again_

I never want you to go

**I don't know what to do**

_Get your sexy American ass up here_

Get your sexy Brit ass down here

**I think I'm fallin' for you**

_I love you Amy_

I love you Ian

Amy's POV

I look up. During the last few verses, I looked down to hide my red cheeks. But all I see is a window. Ian is gone. And I'm not sure if it's the way my hand is digging into my micro phone. Or if it's because he's gone. But I hurt. My whole body hurts from exhaustion, my eyes have done more crying tonight then in most of my life, and I feel an overwhelming sense of disappointment at myself. I must not have tried hard enough.

I drop my mic and walk into the trees that surround the building. I can't see anything, the trees are so dense that they block out what little moonlight there is. And even if they didn't I am blinded by fury, and a fair amount of tears. I don't know how long I walk, all I know is when I stop I'm at the edge of the parking lot. So I turn and walk back into the mini-forest. As I walk, I think.

_Does Ian love me?_

_Did Devon love me?_

_Is this important, now that I'm walking through the woods in a prom dress and heels?_

_Will Dan kill Ian?_

_Will Devon kill Ian?_

_We're not even together, why should it matter?_

_What is the mass of the sun?_

_Do unicorns exist?_

Obviously my mind was starting to wander, I mean. I'm 18; I should just buy a freaking castle and lock myself away from the world. It would spare the world a lot of stupid tragedies that befall me. Every day. Of every week of my miserable existence. Grr, this sucks. I am now lost with not one direction. None. I stop at a small clearing, it's really pretty. Not quite an oval but filled with closed blue flowers. Kinda like the colour of my dress. But deeper. Like a good navy blue. Not the kind you mistake for black in the dressing room. Realising that I have nowhere to go and nothing to do, I slide down by the nearest pine tree and start to cry. Great heaving sobs that I'm pretty sure echo. So I sit like that for minutes, hours. I'm aware that someone is calling my name, but I don't care. I start to judge my life.

Good house, great IQ, semi-nice brother, awesome _au pair_, I mean. What more can I need? But my minds already answered that. One boy. With silky ink black hair and eyes that shine through the darkness.

Wait, that's not in my mind. That's across the clearing.

Shit.

Darting back into the trees, I consider running away from here. But I need my indulgences too. My heart wins out. Ripping off a fair portion or my dress, I scramble up the nearest pine.

Ian's POV

Amy. Song. Ran down stairs. She was gone. Why was she gone? Was it to another Ian? Does she know another Ian?

I stop at a small clearing. It's pretty, I suppose. With blue tulips with closed petals. I'm too tired to go on. I slide down the trunk of a tree, aware that it is ruining my shirt with sap, but I hardly care. Amy is gone. And I. Can't. Find. HER!

Pushing my eyes into the palms of my hands I start to sob. Small at first, gradually getting bigger, until the sound of them masks others calling for her.

"Amy" I sob "Why did you leave, Amy?" Putting my hands on the dewy grass next to me, I feel something that is not grass, it is decidedly more fabric-y, it feels like silk, but it looks more like a chiffon than anything.

It is also the exact colour of Amy's dress, the beautiful 20's prom dress that most have cost more than I am worth.

Wait. It is from Amy's prom dress. This means she's been here. This means I might have a chance. But what if she's with someone else here? I would rather die than watch her with another man! But that's a lie, because I would rather kill the guy and win Amy's heart again. So confused, I stand, ready to walk off and start looking again, maybe through that gap of trees? When I hear a tearing sound, like expensive fabric ripping at the seams that makes me wince. I'm not exactly rich now, and that sound makes it a bit worse than it actually is.

I look up. And see blue and red in a beautiful mix of Amy.

Amy's POV

"Amy?! Get down from there!" He shouts. And I'm trying to, but my top's caught on the bark. RRIIPP.

Not anymore, apparently. I fall down the tree and land perfectly on my feet. Cat-women-like, as Sinead used to call it. I awkwardly tug at my dramatically altered dress.

"Uhm, hey?" I try with a twitch of my lips, into a semblance of a smile.

He rushes at me and pins me against the tree, one arm on either side of my head. Just like in the movies.

"Hey" He whispers as he leans in…

Eliana's POV **(just to change it up)**

I look at the couple in the clearing. For a second I'm embarrassed, but I reckon I deserve the right, seeming as I master-planned this. Well, we.

Devon walks up beside me and looks at the couple, with a hint of jealousy in his grey eyes.

"Shush now, brother. You know that this was meant to be…" with a giggle I'm unaccustomed to Amy starts whispering, I only have to catch the first few lines to know her intentions…

"Come, Devon. It's time we left… I've heard New Zealand is particularly nice this time of year…"

"_Two houses, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene…"_

**Okay. There, I've finally finished. Man, this took forever. Writers block is a bi-**

**Anyway, I'm really sure what to say here, cause I'm finished and moving on to another, worn out situation for Amy and Ian.**

**I'm not sure if I should do like a credits or what…**

**Okay, we'll just say goodbye to some people, Dan and the likes….**

**Me: Hey, it's the end…**

**Dan: NOOOOOOOO?! *falls to knees and gives a rather marvellous fist shaking***

**Me: Yeah… We've had a good run though *flashback montage* **

**Dan: *waves hand in front of face* Nope, she's out… I'll finish off here for her then. We'd like to thank the reviewers, once your sub-genre gets called out, you may, en-masse, come and get a cookie. The flamers, the nice ones, the crazy ones and the down-right weird ones. Uhm, followers, favourit-ers, you may have two. And anyone who's name I've used, you can lick the plate clean. **

**Chow for now (because you honestly didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?)**

**-Priceless Xpressions.**


End file.
